Love from May to September
by ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: AU - Sick-fick. When Dean gets in the hospital where Castiel works, the patiënt en the nurse might've got a little too close with each other. -Destiel - S3 Supernatural. WARNING: when you don't like sick people and hospitals, this Fanfiction might not be right for you!
1. Chapter 1: 02-05-2008

**Hi, guys!**

 **I know, I know... it has been a pretty long time since I posted a new Fanfic.**

 **I finished this one about a quarter of a year ago, but I didn't look at the mistakes in it just yet.**

 **Today I looked at Chapter 1, so I'll be posting chapters as much as I can. I hope to do that every day, but I'm also busy with some other stuff.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it and that I haven't made that many mistakes :)**

* * *

 **02-05-2008, Kansas City Hospital**

Castiel is walking around a little in the hospital just like he did for the last two weeks. He keeps the sick people here company because Doctor Haley isn't here to tell him what to do – he can't do anything else right now.  
Doctor Haley – also known as Julia Haley – is Castiel's mentor in the months that Castiel is interning at the hospital. But Castiel just looks after sick people when Julia isn't around.  
Right now is a moment like that; Julia left the hospital for an emergency call. Castiel heard that it was a call about a man who flew through the window of a car and that he needed a doctor.  
Castiel is just helping a sick lady into her bed when he hears a loud bang and people screaming and yelling things like "Go to the OR!" and "He's bleeding to death!".  
He pulls the blanket over the lady's shivering body and then says that maybe he should go and see if he can help Doctor Haley. The lady nods as a sign that she doesn't mind if he leaves and Castiel runs to the place where he heard the noises.  
He sees Julia, who's just pushing a stretcher to the OR. On the stretcher lies a man who's covered in blood. A large wound covers his leg and he has a few scratches on his face. Another man is following the doctors who are going into the OR.  
"Ehm, mister!" Castiel yells at the man. "I'm sorry, but you can't go in there."  
The man turns around and takes a deep breath before he reacts to Castiel.  
"Owh, I'm sorry. I'm just…" He sighs. "That man that's in there, he's my brother."  
Castiel walks towards the man. "I understand that you would like to stay with him, but we can't allow that."  
Castiel looks up at the man and shrugs. The man rubs his eyes. "I understand," he says.  
Castiel gestures to something further in the hallway. "There's a waiting room on your left," Castiel says. "You can wait there, I'll send a doctor to get you when they're done with your brother."  
The man nods thanks fully. "Thanks," he says. "I'm Sam Winchester, by the way."  
Castiel looks at the young man's hand. Castiel grabs it and shakes it. "Castiel," he says. "Nice to meet you."  
He smiles shortly and then let's go of Sam's hand.  
Sam walks to the waiting room and Castiel returns to his job of keeping company.

After Sam took his seat in the waiting room he decides that maybe he should call Jess to tell her that he'll be home late. He swipes through his contacts until he sees Jess' name. He clicks it and then puts the phone against his ear. A moment later, Jess picks up. "Hi, you're speaking with Jessica Moore," she says. Sam sighs. "It's me. Sam."  
"Sam, where are you?" She sounds scared. "I thought you'd be home early today. I'm worried sick!"  
"Ehm, well, I'm at the hospital," Sam answers.  
"What happened!?" Jess sounds scared.  
"I'm okay," Sam tries to calm her down. "It's Dean, he had a car accident."  
Jess stays quiet for a moment. "Oh, is he all right?" she asks, her voice a little less worried.  
"I don't know," Sam says. "His leg was bleeding heavily."  
"How did that happen?"  
"I don't know. He just was calling me to wish me a happy birthday and then the connection just broke away. I looked where he was and found him on the hood of his car. He must've flown through the window," Sam explains. "But I think maybe I should call mom and dad, I think they would like to know as well."  
"Yes, you should do that. Call me when you know more," she says and right before Sam hangs up she says: "Happy birthday, Sam."  
After that, Sam hangs up.

After half an hour, Castiel walks back to the room where Julia disappeared into. He knocks on the door and after a moment, it opens. He can look into the room. The man is lying on the surgery table and it looks like they stitched up his leg.  
Julia is standing in the doorway. "Castiel, I'm busy but come in."  
She steps aside so Castiel can walk into the room. Her gloves are covered in blood and she takes new ones after she's closed the door.  
"Is it really bad?" Castiel asks while he looks at the man with the dirty blonde hair.  
Julia shrugs. "I don't know how bad it is," she says while looking at the man. "but I think you can call it pretty bad."  
"What about his leg?" Castiel asks.  
Julia walks towards the man again. "He has a big and deep wound on the front of his leg and we've stitched it up. He also has trouble breathing."  
Castiel looks at Julia, who nods at the gloves as a sign he should put two on too. Castiel does that, and after that, he stands next to the man.  
"Have you already identified him?"  
Julia nods. "Yes, his name is Dean Winchester, or so his brother told us," she answers.  
Castiel smiles. "Yeah, I met that man. Sam Winchester, a nice guy I think."  
Julia shrugs. "Yes, but I think Dean is more important. Don't you think?"  
"Yes, I know."  
Julia grabs a towel and washes the blood off Dean's face and the blood around the leg wound.  
"He's lost a lot of blood, so I think we're going to need a blood transfusion," Julia says, looking at the man.  
Castiel nods. "Yes, I agree," he replies while he takes another good look at Dean.  
He's pale and he breathes with effort.  
"What do you think about his breathing?"  
Julia takes a good look at Dean's chest and sighs. "It could be because we brought him under anesthesia, otherwise we should take care of it 'cause it's not normal to breathe like that."  
Julia grabs a bandage and stretches it out a little. "Castiel, can you help me bandage his leg?"  
Castiel nods and after a moment Dean's leg is bandaged in bandage.

Sam just called his parents and they're heading to the hospital. They can be there any moment.  
Sam just sits there in the waiting room. He's staring at the white wall, counting every dirty spot. He's wondering when John and Mary are going to arrive at the hospital.  
Maybe Sam is a little scared that his parents had an accident too. But just as he wants to call them again, they walk through the door.  
"Mom! Dad!" He walks up to them and hugs them.  
When he looks at Mary, he sees that she's crying. He holds her shoulders a little tighter.  
"Hey, mom, Dean is gonna be okay," he says and he pulls her against himself, rubbing with his hand over her back. "He's gonna be okay," he repeats, now whispering.  
He looks at John and it surprises him that he even took the time to come here.  
Sam never really liked his dad; he was never home and never made time for anything.  
Sam sees a doctor in the corner of his eye and he lets go of Mary. He turns around to the doctor.  
She walks up to Sam, Mary and John.  
"Hello, you must be the brother and parents of Dean Winchester?" the doctor asks.  
John steps forwards. "Yes, we would like to see our son," he says and Sam pushes him back when he sees the dismay on the face of the doctor.  
"Excuse me," Sam says and he turns to John. "Dad, that was very rude! She's here to tell us about Dean, right?"  
The lady with the black hair nods. "Yes," she says.  
"Well, I'm Julia Haley and I'm indeed here to tell you everything we know about Dean," she begins. "Dean made a big smack. He has a vertical wound on the front of his left lower leg and he seems to have problems with breathing. Did he have problems with that before?"  
Mary shakes her head. "No, not that I noticed."  
"We think it could be because of the anesthetics, but he could also have a part of his spine pushing on one of his lungs," Julia Haley tells them. "I don't know when he'll wake up, but I'll send someone to call you over when he does."  
Sam and Mary nod, but John doesn't; he just walks away. Sam looks at the lady.  
"Thank you," he says, and after that, Julia walks away again.

Castiel is attaching the blood bag to Dean's veins. Castiel just pushed the needle into Dean's arm when he hears soft grunts.  
He looks at Dean, who's slowly opening his eyes.  
"Where…"  
"Try not to talk too much, yet," Castiel interrupts him.  
Dean nods slowly.  
Castiel gives him a moment to get used to the light and then grabs a piece of paper and a pencil.  
He scribbles some things down. "Okay, can you tell me your name?"  
Dean looks at Castiel, not understanding.  
"Ehm…"  
"Just try to tell me your name and don't force your voice to much," Castiel tells Dean.  
"My name is…" He coughs. "Dean Winchester. Why?" His voice sounds hoarse.  
"I need to see if you still know everything," Castiel says. "What day is it?"  
"May 2nd, my brother's birthday."  
"And how old are you?"  
"Twenty-nine," Dean answers.  
Castiel puts everything down on the paper. "Okay, I'll have to fact-check with Sam to be sure that you're telling the truth," Castiel says with a little smile.  
Dean smiles back at him.  
"I can call your brother over if you want me to," Castiel says.  
Dean nods. "Yes, I'd like that."  
Castiel walks towards the door, but stops when Dean asks something. "What is your name, by the way?"  
Castiel turns around to Dean. "Castiel," he says and he looks at Dean, whose face is still pale.  
"I like that name," he says and smiles.  
"Thank you, I like your name as well," Castiel replies and he sees how Dean's white cheeks turn a slight red.  
"Thanks." After Dean says that, Castiel walks to the waiting room.

Sam and his parents are still waiting in the waiting room when Castiel and Julia walk in.  
John stands up and walks angrily towards Julia and Castiel. "Why did it take so long?" he yells and he makes a fist.  
When he's almost about to hit Julia, Sam runs to John.  
"Dad don't!" He grabs John's fist which was speeding towards Julia. "They're here and they're in time, you make yourself look like a crazy person," he says with a calm but intimidating voice.  
John turns his face towards Sam and looks at him angrily. "Don't call me crazy!" he yells.  
Sam grunts and turns to the three people who are staring at John and him. "How is Dean?" he asks with a calm and nice voice.  
Julia looks at Castiel as a sign that he can tell it.  
Castiel clears his throat and begins talking. "So I think you know what happened to Dean?"  
He looks from Sam to John to Mary. Mary nods, Sam too and John just grunts.  
"Julia told you about his leg and breathing, right?" Again they nod. "Well, we now also know that he has two badly bruised ribs. But he's going to heal completely," Castiel explains. "So he woke up and he doesn't seem to have any signs of amnesia, but could have a concussion. He said he would like to see you, but I suggest you should visit him one by one, otherwise it could get too busy," Castiel explains. "If you could follow me, I'll lead you to his room and then you can see him one by one."  
Castiel walks away and looks at Julia, looking for approval. She nods with a smile and Castiel leads Dean's parents and brother to Dean's room.

When they're standing in front of Dean's room, Castiel looks at the people.  
"Okay, I'd like to know who wants to go in first."  
Mary steps forward, but John pulls her back.  
"I'll go in first! He's my son!" John says to Mary, who looks at him and opens her mouth.  
"And Dean's my son too, I raised both him and Sam. Where were you? 'Cause I think Dean is mostly my son, I'll go to see him first!"  
With those words, Mary steps forwards and follows Castiel into the room.  
Dean is lying on the bed, his eyes open when he hears the sound of the door.  
"Mom?" he asks while his eyes are still getting used to the light.  
"Yes, Dean," she says and her voice breaks a little. "How are you, baby?"  
It lasts for a moment until Dean answers: "I've been better."  
Mary takes a seat and strokes with her hand over his cheek.  
"You're warm," she says and she looks at Castiel. Castiel turns red, he doesn't know what to say.  
"Ehm, yes, it's because of…" He becomes quiet. "... the medicines we had to give him. His temperature is a bit messed up, but it's no harm; it'll go down in a few hours."  
"Oh, that's nice to hear," Mary replies and she holds her hand against Dean's cheek again.  
Dean closes his eyes and grunts. Mary gets scared by the expression of pain on Dean's face.  
"What is it, Dean?" she asks. "Are you alright?"  
Dean coughs a few times.  
"Nothing, I'm okay," Dean answers, but he knows he isn't okay at all.

After twenty minutes of awkward talking of Mary and Dean, Castiel thinks it's time to let in the next family member of Dean.  
"Ma'am, it's time for the next family member to visit Dean," Castiel says when they're quiet for a moment.  
Mary nods and presses a kiss onto Dean's cheek. "I'll visit you again tomorrow, okay?"  
Dean nods and after that Mary follows Castiel out of the room.  
John and Sam are sitting in the waiting room. Sam is reading a textbook and John is just staring at the door.  
He stands up as the door opens and runs into the room.  
"Sir! Please be calm down, your son needs rest, so be calm when you're with him!" Castiel walks behind John.  
John runs up to Dean and Dean seems to be surprised.  
"Dad?" he asks. "What are you doing here?"  
John forces a smile.  
"I wanted to see my son on his birthday," he says and Dean looks angry at him.  
"It's Sam's birthday, not mine," Dean replies and he closes his eyes. "And to be fair, I'd like to see Sam before I'm too tired to stay awake. Please call him over," he says and he looks at Castiel who's standing close to the door. "Okay, sir, can you leave the room? You can visit your son another time; he doesn't seem to be in the mood."  
Castiel gestures at the door and John walks away reluctantly.  
A moment later, Sam walks into the room.  
He's quiet and calm.  
Not talking at all when he sees Dean. Dean is the one who starts talking.  
"Sam, well, happy birthday I guess," he says and his voice jumps from low to high.  
Sam nods once. "Thanks, but I'm not really happy, Dean," Sam replies.  
Dean coughs a few times. His coughs are hard and they don't sound good.  
Castiel looks at Dean in a worried way, but Dean doesn't notice.  
"Dean, how did this happen?" Sam asks Dean.  
Dean looks at Castiel before he replies. "Castiel, could you leave me alone with Sam for a moment?"  
Castiel nods and walks away.  
Dean gestures with his eyes at the chair next to his bed.  
"Sit down," he says.  
Sam does what Dean says and sits on the chair.  
"Here's what happened. I was driving to my house, just like I do every time when I'm done working. A car chased by police drove in front of me and I pushed my pedal. I avoided the car, but I flew through my window…" Dean coughs. "…what happened after, I don't remember anymore. I just woke up in this bed."  
Sam rubs with his palms over his face and takes a deep breath.  
"How do you feel?"  
Dean shrugs. "My leg hurts pretty badly and I've got pain on my neck and ribs, but I think I'm lucky to be alive. My neck isn't broken and I'll still be able to walk when my leg has healed so I think I'm still pretty lucky, right?"  
Sam nods.  
Dean coughs again and Sam looks worried.  
"That doesn't sound good, though," he remarks.  
Dean looks away from Sam. "Yeah, but I'm okay," Dean replies.  
Sam and Dean don't really have any more time to talk.  
Castiel knocks on the door and asks Sam to give Dean some time to rest.  
Shortly after, Dean falls asleep.  
Castiel told John, Mary and Sam to visit him again tomorrow somewhere between twelve and three.  
"He'll need time to recover, so he'll spend, at least, one or two months in the hospital," Castiel tells them right before they leave.  
When they are away and Castiel has finished his remaining work, he goes back home.  
Getting ready for his next day at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2: 03-05-2008

Dean didn't sleep well that night. He couldn't turn his head because of the tubes in his nose and the threads that were stuck to his body. The heart monitor made a lot of noise and the doctors came to check on him every two hours.

So when Dean woke up at five AM, he couldn't sleep anymore.

An hour after, Castiel walks into his room.

"Hello, Dean," he says and he turns on the light. "I'm going to check on your leg, your breathing and I'm gonna clean your bandage and blood bag."

Dean nods.

Castiel walks up to him and takes a seat on the side of the bed.

"Okay, can I take off the bandage?" Castiel asks and he reaches out to grab the bandage.

Dean nods. "Yeah, if you're supposed to do that," Dean replies. His voice sounds nasal.

Castiel loosens the bandage and carefully takes it off Dean's leg. The wound appears and when Dean sees it he looks away.

Castiel cleans his hands with antibacterial gel and afterwards, he just looks at Dean.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

Dean shrugs. "I think," he answers with a fast look at the painful-looking wound.

"Okay, if it doesn't hurt really badly, it's okay. I can't clean the wound yet, Julia said, but I just had to take a look at it. So I did and I think it looks pretty good," Castiel explains to Dean.

Dean fiddles with the tubes.

"You shouldn't touch the tubes too much."

"Oh, I'm sorry. They're a little annoying."

Dean lets go of the tubes and lays his hand beside him.

"I'm gonna wrap a clean bandage around your leg again."

Castiel carefully winds a fresh bandage around the wound and before he secures it, he asks if it's not too tight.

"No, it's just perfect," Dean says, but he hasn't even looked at the bandage yet.

He's just looking at the focused look on Castiel's face.

"What?" Castiel asks as he sees that Dean is staring at him. "I don't have anything on my face, right?"

Dean laughs.

"No, you do not have anything on your face," he answers, laughing. Castiel breathes, relieved.

"Okay, well, what was I saying?" he asks himself. "Oh yeah! So your bandage is clean. I need to give you a new blood bag, so that's what I'm gonna do."

Castiel stands up. He takes the blood bag from the stand and makes the thread loose from the blood bag. He attaches the thread to the blood bag and after that, he hangs it back on the stand.

"Well, now you'll get fresh blood and it'll fix you," Castiel says. "Oh, what I still needed to tell you that your family will visit today."

"My dad too?" Dean asks.

Castiel shrugs.

"I think so, they will be here at twelve," Castiel explains.

Dean nods. "Okay, can they stay a little longer than yesterday?"

"Yes, of course. They can stay until visiting time is over," Castiel answers. "They can visit from twelve till three."

It was now just half past six, so Dean had to wait for a couple of hours.

Someone knocks on the door and a moment later the door opens too.

"Oh, hi, Cheyenne," Castiel says to the lady who walks into the room.

She has a serving tray in her hands. Her cheeks turn red as she sees Castiel.

"Hi, Castiel," she replies. "Here's the man's breakfast."

She puts the serving tray in front of Dean. Her blonde hair falls in front of her eyes and she wipes it away with a hand as she looks at Castiel.

"Thanks," Castiel says with a glance at the food.

It's gross hospital food and he actually doesn't want to force Dean to eat it.

Cheyenne smiles and she leaves the room. Right before she closes the door, she looks another time at Castiel.

The door closes and Dean starts laughing. His laugh is hoarse.

Castiel turns red.

"What!?" he asks while looking at the laughing Dean.

When Dean has his breath back, he answers. "I think she likes you."

Castiel now turns even redder, he doesn't like her at all.

"No, she does not like me." He folds his arms over each other.

Dean gives him a sassy look and sniggers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Castiel answers and he looks at the food. "You should eat."

Dean's face turns serious.

"Don't think I'm gonna eat that."

He looks at the food and makes a puke noise.

Castiel looks at Dean.

"You have to eat," he says, but Dean doesn't want to eat. "Dean, if you don't eat, your wound won't heal."

The food looks gross and soupy, but it is solid food.

"I don't want to force you to eat it," Castiel says. "But you need the food, really."

Dean rolls his eyes and reaches for the fork. Dean's hand shakes, which makes it hard for Dean to grab the fork.

When he has grip of the fork he pricks in a thing that looks like sausage. When he chews on the food for the first time he frowns.

A smile appears on Castiel's face as Dean swallows the piece of food.

"Good job!" Castiel says with a little snigger. "You eat the rest of that, and then I get you your medicines."

Dean nods and Castiel walks away.

A moment later, Castiel comes back into Dean's hospital room.

Dean is still chewing on a bit of food, but the rest of his plate is empty.

"It's gummy," Dean says while chewing on the food. "Gross."

Castiel walks towards him with the meds in his hand. He laughs shortly and carefully takes a seat next to Dean, on the bed.

"Okay, but it wasn't that bad, right?"

Dean pulls up his eyebrows.

"Not bad?" he asks. "Not bad!? It was terrible!"

Castiel puts his hands in the air and turns red.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…"

Dean starts laughing.

"I'm kidding, Cas," he says, laughing. "It wasn't that bad."

Castiel awkwardly laughs a little as well.

"Okay, I have your meds," Castiel says. He holds them in the air. "Some vitamins and some painkillers, but you cannot take too many of those," Castiel explains to Dean.

Dean looks at the meds in Castiel's hand.

"Okay," he says and he takes them. "So what are the ones in the white package?"

"Painkillers. You can take two after you took your medicine. You can take two again in about four hours, but only when there's pain to be killed," Castiel explains.

Dean nods and takes the other medicine with the help of a little water. After that, he takes the painkillers, and an hour after Castiel left his room, he falls asleep.

After three hours, Dean feels someone shaking him.

"Dean," a young man's voice says. "Your family is here."

Dean slowly opens his eyes and immediately feels a burning pain shooting up from his stomach.

After the pain, he tastes some sour stuff making its way up to his mouth.

Castiel – the young man who the voice belonged to – notices that Dean feels sick and grabs a bucket.

He puts it in front of Dean just in time.

Dean whole stomach empties itself into the bucket.

When Dean is done, he wipes his mouth and lays back. He closes his eyes for a moment and when he has the feeling he's doing okay again he speaks.

"Okay, let them in."

His voice sounds gruff and he's having trouble breathing again.

Castiel nods and when Dean has color on his face again, he lets in Mary, John and Sam.

When Mary sees Dean, she walks towards him quickly with a smile on her face. She carefully wraps her arms around Dean's middle.

"You look so much better than yesterday, Dean!" she says happily.

Dean starts coughing and tries to breathe effortlessly.

"Mom, could you please…"

Mary already does what Dean is about to ask and tousles his hair. "I'm sorry. I just… I just forgot that you're here for a reason, you look so well, darling!" she says while she takes a seat on a stool, just like John and Sam already did. "Don't you think boys?"

Sam and John both nod and they start talking about other things.

Castiel left the room after he let in John, Mary and Sam and he's now heading to the room where Julia should be.

When he almost there, he sees Cheyenne coming towards him. He just focuses on the door of the room and tries to just walk by her. But Cheyenne isn't planning to say nothing to Castiel.

She throws back her long blonde hair and smiles at Castiel.

"Hi, Castiel," she says and her high voice echoes through the almost completely empty hallway.

"Hello, Cheyenne." Castiel looks at Cheyenne's light blue eyes.

She has a piece of paper folded up in her left hand, Castiel sees, and he looks at it. The paper has a light pink color and Cheyenne holds it next to her hips.

"What are you doing?" Cheyenne asks and Castiel looks away from the paper.

"Well, I was going to speak with Doctor Haley about Mr. Winchester."

Castiel makes another step towards the room.

"So I should go now."

Cheyenne's head turns red and when Castiel starts walking to the room she grabs Castiel's hand.

"Okay, well, good luck speaking with her." She pushes the piece of paper into Castiel's hand and walks away. "I'll see you around!"

Cheyenne waves with her hand and walks away, swinging her hips.

Castiel looks at the piece of paper and puts it in the pocket of his shirt.

He knocks on the door twice and then walks into the room. Julia is sitting at the table in her own room.

It's a little office – containing a computer and some files of Julia's patients – and she's always here when she isn't with a patient.

Julia looks up from her computer when she hears Castiel come into the room.

"Oh, hello, Castiel," she says and she puts her glasses right. "Take a seat. How was Dean doing?"

Castiel takes a seat and clears his throat. "I think he was doing okay, but we should really look at his breathing. I think it's something with his lungs or something is pushing on one of his lungs," Castiel says and Julia listens to what Castiel is saying. "He also puked this morning, but that's normal, right?"

Julia grabs Dean's file off the table and opens it.

She also grabs a white piece of paper and she starts writing.

"Well, Castiel, that's what I forgot to tell you," she says while writing down everything Castiel told her. "In Dean's case, it isn't normal that he pukes or breathes with effort. We checked his lungs when he arrived here yesterday and they looked good." She stops writing and looks at Castiel's worried face. "So, yes, we need to look at that. Maybe he has a cold or the flu, something like that and that wouldn't be a good thing," Julia goes on. "We'll take care of that tomorrow, he'll need to rest when his family has left so I'm not going to do that this evening."

Castiel is so worried about Dean and he just wants to run to him right now, but he can't – he needs to listen to Julia now.

Julia tells Castiel to keep Dean company when Dean's family is gone, but he cannot tell him that they'll look at his breathing problems.

"If he knows, he may not sleep," Julia says. "So you can talk with Emily a bit, and after three PM, you can keep Dean company, but not for too long, okay?"

Castiel nods and he walks away.

Emily is staying in the fourth room on the second floor, so Castiel takes the stairs. He knocks on the door of the little girl's room and he opens the door.

The little brunette lies in the bed and a smile appears on her face as she sees Castiel.

"Castiel!" Her cute voice echoes through the room.

"Hello, Emily," Castiel replies and he takes a seat on the bed. "How are you doing?"

The little girl shrugs.

"I'm happy you're here, I was really bored."

"Well, I've got some fun stories, so I can tell you what I experienced," Castiel says and a smile appears on Emily's face.

"Yes! Yes! I love your stories!"

Castiel giggles and clears his throat. "Well, I've got feelings for someone… I think."

Castiel's cheeks color red.

Emily claps her hands and giggles.

"That's great! Who is the lucky girl?"

Castiel swallows; should he really share his feelings with this seven year old girl?

"It isn't a she," Castiel says. "It's a he."

Dean had a good time with his family and they left at two PM – they left early because Dean was tired.

Dean tries to fall asleep after his family has left the room. But he can't really sleep in this room very well. It's a weird room; his bed is in the middle of the room and it has a heart monitor next to it.

The heart monitor makes annoying noises and Dean still feels quite sick, but after half an hour of trying to sleep, Dean finally falls asleep.

He sleeps for an hour, and when he wakes up, he feels very sick again.

Luckily Castiel is doing some things in Dean's room and notices that Dean is about to puke again, otherwise Dean would've just puked all over himself.

When Dean is done puking, Castiel takes a seat on Dean's bed again.

"Hi, Dean," he says. "Did you have a good rest?"

Dean smiles and nods.

"Yes, but I don't like the waking up and feeling sick every time."

Castiel tries to stay calm, but he's very worried about Dean. He knows what Julia said about the puking.

"It's completely normal, it'll go away when your body is used to the meds," Castiel lies.

Dean takes a deep breath and lays back.

"I hope so," he says while he looks at Castiel.

Castiel wants to switch to another subject so he puts his hand in his pocket and feels the piece of paper that Cheyenne gave to him.

"You know," Castiel says. "You still remember that girl who walked into the room this morning?"

Dean nods, he seems interested.

Castiel takes the piece of paper out of his pocket and shows it to Dean.

"She gave this to me, when your parents were here."

Dean gets a large smile on his face.

"You are kidding!" he says. "Read it out loud."

Castiel's cheeks turn a red color.

"Okay…" he says and he folds the letter open. "Dear Castiel. I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd love to know you better."

Dean laughs. "It's a love letter! She really likes you!"

Castiel looks "angrily" at Dean, but then laughs.

"Maybe… But I don't like her," Castiel says. "But I'll continue."

Dean nods and Castiel looks at the letter again. "So maybe we could go to the park sometimes or maybe to a diner? You should really let me know. Love Cheyenne."

Castiel stops reading and looks at Dean, who's holding in his laughter.

"What! It's not funny!"

Dean snickers.

"It is very funny, Castiel," he says between the giggles. "This Cheyenne wants to date you, Castiel!"

Castiel rolls with his eyes. "Yes, I'm not gonna do that, I DON'T LIKE HER!"

Dean keeps laughing. "You do like her! Your cheeks are very, very red!"

This makes Castiel's cheeks turn even redder.

"You should go sleep, Dean," he says and he stands up. "I'll come to give you your meds this evening, bye."

Castiel walks away and right before he closes the door.

"No, Cas! C'mon!" Dean yells at the door, which closes. "I'm frickin' bored in here!"

Castiel walks in the hallways and he feels bad about leaving Dean there alone.

But he just shouldn't spend so much time with one of the patients.

He looks at the pink piece of paper and throws it away.

He cannot go on the date with the blue eyed assistant, she's not his type. And he knows he's in love with somebody else. He feels it and he has realized it from the moment he knew this person.

And that person is not Cheyenne!

Castiel stops in front of the door from Julia's office. He knocks on the door and opens it after.

"Hello, Julia?" Nobody's there. "Ehm, Julia?"

She should be here, but she isn't.

Castiel walks around the desk and sees a phone on the table and her coffee cup only half empty.

The phone is Julia's.

Castiel tabs on the screen and the phone turns on. Julia's Whatsapp is open on the screen. A message was sent to her, by her brother.

"Julia! Gale is having a heart attack. Come to the park, you know which one! Be fast, Helen."

Castiel doesn't know who Helen is, but Gale is Julia's brother.

Now he knows why she isn't here, she's saving Gale!

The moment he realizes he hears an ambulance.

"Julia!" Castiel runs to the hallway.

The doors open and Julia comes into the room, pushing a bed with young man on it. Castiel runs over to the bed and starts to help pushing it towards the OR.

When he looks at Julia he sees tears all over her face.

"Hold on, Gale," she says to the man on the bed.

The young man is about Julia's age and he has blue dyed hair.

A few meters behind the bed runs a young lady. She has short hair, which is painted pink-ish.

Castiel thinks this must be Helen and he walks towards her, to calm her down.

"Hello, lady," he says and he looks at her tearful face.

"W-who are you?"

Castiel lays his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Castiel," he says. "I work here and I'm also a friend of Julia."

The lady wipes away a tear. "Ow, okay."

Tears keep running over her cheeks.

Castiel wants to calm her down, but he doesn't know how.

"Hey, Gale is gonna be okay," he tries.

The lady shrugs. "Yeah, I know," she says. "But I just… I'm so scared."

"I understand that, but here are good doctors," Castiel says. "Believe me."

The lady looks away. "I know," she whispers.

Castiel pushes to her back a little, to make her walk.

"I'll take you to the waiting room, you can wait there for someone to tell you about Gale, when he's doing okay again."

When they arrive in the waiting room, the lady takes a seat.

"Well, I'll wait here. I think," she says and Castiel nods.

The woman takes a hand through her hair.

"Oh, I totally forgot," she says. "I'm Helen, Gale's girlfriend."

Castiel looks at her. "I already thought you're his girlfriend," he replies.

A moment later Castiel walks away.

He isn't going to disturb Julia right now. So he'll just check on some people and at six, he'll go to Dean's room to give him, his new medicines and his supper.

Dean is lying in the hospital bed, in the boring hospital room.

The room with the white walls and the grey floor. The metal bed with the blue sheets.

And the most annoying thing, the beeping, noise making heart monitor!

Dean cannot fall asleep in this room, he can't even hear his own thoughts.

He only hears the sound of the heart monitor.

Dean looks at the clock on the wall. It's almost six PM, Castiel should be here any moment.

Just when the hand of the clock jumps on three minutes past six, Castiel walks in.

"Hi, Castiel," Dean says while he looks at the food on the tray in Castiel's hands.

"Hello, Dean."

Castiel puts the food in front of Dean.

"You eat that, I'll get you your new meds."

Castiel walks away again.

Is he in hurry? Dean asks himself while he puts a bit of the food in his mouth.

That evening, Castiel isn't very social.

He just waits until Dean is done eating his supper and gives him his medicines.

Castiel is not angry at Dean, he just wants to go home.

Castiel wants it to be tomorrow, he doesn't have to lie to Dean about the breathing, sickness and dizziness.

So when Dean is ready with everything, Castiel says him "goodnight, see you tomorrow" and after that he goes home.


	3. Chapter 3: 04-05-2008

Castiel is late for work. So when he walks into the hospital, Julia directly runs up to him.

She hugs him, but just for one moment and then she lets Castiel loose.

Castiel smiles at her. "How's Gale?"

Julia smiles back and her face is full of happiness.

"He's good, very good even," she says. "He still has to stay here some nights, but he's all right."

Castiel too is happy about this news, although he doesn't know Gale at all.

Then Julia's face turns serious. "Why are you late?"

Castiel looks at the floor.

"I… I overslept, I'm sorry," Castiel says.

Julia takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

"Castiel, Castiel, Castiel," she says. "You can't get here at the good time, not once."

Julia smiles and then gestures with her hand.

"Come with me," she says and she walks away.

Castiel runs to her and starts walking when he can keep up with her.

Julia starts talking. "Okay, you still remember that we would check Dean, right?" she asks.

"Yes, I still remember."

"We're doing that at eight AM, that's in one and half an hour. You can stay with me when we're going to check him, if you want. Otherwise you can keep some other people company," Julia explains.

Castiel really wants to stay with Dean.

"I'll help you," he says.

Julia nods. "That's okay to me. Will you take him to 3.05 at eight AM?" Julia asks Castiel.

3.05 is the third floor and the fifth room, Castiel found out in the few weeks that he's been here.

"I'll do that," he answers.

Castiel just does his morning routine in the hospital and at a quarter to eight he goes to Dean's room.

He stops in front of the door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Dean is lying in the bed with his eyes open.

"Oh, hi, Castiel," he says.

Castiel walks to the bed and gets the bed off lock.

"Hello, Dean."

Castiel starts riding the bed towards the door.

"W-what the Hell are you doing?" Dean asks.

Castiel keeps pushing the bed trough the hallway.

"We're gonna check your breathing and stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?"

"Dizziness and sickness," Castiel hesitateting answers.

Castiel rides the bed into the lift and pushes on the button of the third floor. Dean looks around in the elevator.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, Dean," Castiel interrupts Dean. "But we just want to check it."

The elevator stops and the doors open.

Castiel rides the bed into the hallway and he stops in front of the fifth door. Castiel walks to the door and opens it.

Julia is standing in the room, next to a table with all the needed supplies for Dean's check. She looks up when she hears Castiel pushing Dean's bed into the room.

"You can put the bed here." Julia gestures at an empty space next to the table.

Castiel puts the bed down in that place and after he walks towards the table and grabs two gloves.

Julia looks at Dean.

"Hello, Dean, I'm Julia Haley and I'll will ask you some things in a moment and after that I'll tab some blood," Julia explains.

Dean nods and pushes himself up a little.

Julia takes a seat on a crutch next to Dean's bed and so does Castiel.

"Okay, I'm going to wrap this around your arm." Julia holds up a blood pressure meter. "And you just need to do what I say."

Dean nods and Julia wraps the band or the meter around Dean's arm.

"Okay, now breathe in as deep as possible."

Dean does what she says and Julia looks on the meter what pressure he got.

"Castiel could you write that down for me?"

Castiel nods, looks at the meter and writes down what is on it.

"Alright, Dean, you're doing very well," Julia says. "I now want you to describe the sickness that you're having when you wake up."

Dean thinks. "Just, I got the feeling that I need to puke," he answers. "Isn't that normal when you're feeling sick?"

Julia nods.

"Yes, but it's not normal in your case that you're feeling sick," she says.

Dean face turns worried. "What? Castiel you said…"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!"

"Okay, Dean, I told Castiel not to tell you about it yet. It's my fault that he said the wrong thing at the wrong moment," Julia defenses Castiel. "But we have to go on with this, I have to do other things today too."

Dean nods and Castiel takes grip of his pencil again.

"Dean, you cough a lot, right?"

Dean nods.

"Do you have any idea why you have to cough? Is something in your throat, or is it something else?"

Dean shrugs.

"I don't really know, my body just forces me to cough. I can't help it," Dean explains and he looks at Castiel, who's writing down everything.

Julia grabs a needle and holds it in her right hand.

"I'm going to tab off some of your blood and after we can find out what is bothering you," Julia says while cleaning Dean's arm with a towel and some disinfection middle. "Okay, this can sting a little."

Julia carefully pushes the needle into Dean's arm.

Dean closes his eyes and grunts. He feels how Julia sucks the blood from his arm.

"Hold on for another moment." Julia takes the needle from Dean's arm and places the blood tube in a stand.

"We're going to study this and you know what the result is in a day or two," Julia says, then she turns to Castiel. "You can take Dean back to his room."

Castiel nods and takes the bed again. When they've left the room Castiel takes a deep breath.

"How are you feeling now?"

Dean shrugs. "I don't know. Happy, I think, you at least talk to me," Dean says while Castiel rides his bed into the elevator again.

Castiel giggle. "I'm happy I don't have to lie to you anymore."

Castiel is happy that Dean can't look at him, because his cheeks are red as fuck.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have secrets, right?"

"Yes, we shouldn't," Castiel replies.

When Dean is in his room again, Castiel tells him to get some rest.

His family will visit again at twelve and Dean has to be fit then. Castiel leaves the room and Dean falls asleep after a moment.

He wakes up when someone knocks on his door.

It's Sam.

"Hi, how are you, Dean?" he asks while he walks towards the chair next to the bed.

"I'm OK," Dean says. "Where are mom and dad?"

Sam takes his hand through his hair.

"Mom was very tired, she and dad stayed at home," Sam explains.

Dean nods.

"Okay, say hi from me when you see them," Dean replies.

Sam nods.

"Yes, I will do that," he says and he rubs with the mousse of his hands in his eyes.

Dean looks at his younger brother. "You look tired too," Dean notices.

Sam slowly shakes his head. "I'm not tired… I just… admit, yes, I'm tired."

Sam's hair is greasy, his eyes have black circles around them.

Dean coughs.

"Why did you come, you should be sleeping if you're so tired," Dean says and Sam replies with a single nod.

"Someone needed to visit you, right?"

Dean shrugs and smiles. "I wouldn't really mind if no one would visit me one day," Dean says. "So next time if you're so tired you should just stay home and rest."

Sam smiles. "Maybe."

Sam and Dean talk for an hour. Sam tells Dean many things about the study he's doing and Dean tells Sam about his adventures at the hospital.

At one PM, Sam leaves Dean alone again.

Sam couldn't stay too long, because Jessica and Sam would make a fun day of today. Dean didn't mind Sam going home early; he was tired.

So a few moments after Sam left, Dean falls asleep.

Castiel walks into Dean's room and he looks at the sleeping Dean in the bed. Dean looks so peaceful, but Castiel also is a little worried about Dean.

He slept for about five hours.

But Castiel also is happy that Dean finally can sleep.

Castiel has to wake Dean up now, because it's time to eat.

Dean skipped lunch, so he has to eat now.

Castiel careful lays his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean," he whispers. "Dean, you need to wake up."

Dean grunts and slowly opens his eyes. "Why?" he asks.

Castiel smiles and gestures at the food on the tray next to Dean's bed. "It's dinner time."

Dean breathes in through his nose.

"Smells good," Dean says. "For hospital food."

Castiel rolls his eyes and smiles. "Just don't whine and eat," Castiel says and he takes a seat next to Dean.

Dean starts eating and looks at Castiel when he stuffs a fork with food in his mouth.

"What are you gonna do with that girl?" Dean asks Castiel.

Castiel shrugs. "Not gonna date her, at least," he answers.

Dean chews on the food in his mouth. "You really should give her a chance," Dean says and he swallows the food.

Castiel shakes his head. "I don't think so," Castiel says and his cheeks catch some red.

Dean looks away and back. "Why not?"

"Just not my type."

"That's no excuse!"

"Yes, it is!"

"It isn't, just tell me why not!"

"Why do you even want to know that?"

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Dean asks on a loud volume. "Well, tell me, why not?"

"Okay! I don't want to date her because I already like someone else!" Castiel says before he realizes what he just said.

Dean looks surprised at Castiel and sees that Castiel's cheeks are completely red.

"Oh… I did not know that," Dean says. "Is it a hot chic?"

Castiel shakes his head. "I shouldn't talk about this stuff with patients," he says and he stands up.

Dean looks disappointed away from Castiel.

"But I'm not just your patient, right?" he says. "I'm also your friend."

Castiel stares at Dean, who's not looking at him.

"Of course you're also my friend, but you're also my patient. And I'm not allowed to share deep subjects with my patients," Castiel explains and he walks up to Dean. "Now just eat the rest of your dinner and take some sleep. I will check by if I'm leaving."

Dean nods and pricks with his fork in the hospital food.

Castiel is standing in the hallway, in his coat. He walks towards the door of Dean's room and carefully opens it.

Dean is lying in the bed and he's still awake. "Castiel?" Dean sounds tired and his voice sounds gruff.

"Aren't you sleeping yet?" Castiel asks and he sees Dean's silhouette shaking it's head.

"Nope," Dean says. "You said you'd come check on me before you were leaving, so I thought I'd wait to say you good night."

Castiel giggles.

"That's very nice of you," he says and is happy that the lights are out because he's blushing like hell. "But it's really late, you should really go to sleep."

"Okay, okay. Good night, see you tomorrow," Dean says and he sees how Castiel waves with his hand.

"Good night, Dean."

The door closes and the room is pitch black.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1: 05-05-2008

**So... this is the first half of this chapter becuase I wanted to post something today...**

 **I'll post the other half tomorrow together with a new chapter**

* * *

 **05-05-2008, Kansas City Hospital**

Dean had a nice night, but not a very nice morning.

Castiel was very late, so Julia brought him his breakfast. She said nothing about the check of the day before, although she knew the results.

She just gave Dean his breakfast and left him alone again.

While Dean is eating the last bits of his breakfast, Castiel walks in.

"You're a little late, aren't you?"

Castiel smiles and washes his hands under the water tap in Dean's room. "Yeah, I know," Castiel says. "Traffic jam."

Dean looks surprised. "You can drive?"

Castiel giggles. "Yes, of course I can drive."

Castiel walks up to Dean and takes away the tray, because Dean's done eating.

"Let's take a look at your leg," Castiel says and he takes off Dean's blanket.

The bandage around Dean's leg appears. Castiel carefully winds it off Dean's leg. The wound appears, it doesn't look bad at all.

"Well, how do you think it looks?" Dean asks, glancing away from the wound.

Castiel shrugs. "Julia told me that if it'd look red and septic I should call her over. But it looks okay," he explains while grabbing a fresh bandage. "It'll take some time to fully recover, but you'll be fine."

Dean nods and waits for Castiel to wrap in his leg again before watching at his leg again.

"I'm done," Castiel says and he sees Dean carefully looking to his leg again.

Dean smiles. "Thanks," he says. "Have you got any results of yesterday's check?"

Castiel shakes his head, one time.

"No, but we should have it before visit time." Castiel grabs the ends of the blanket and pulls it over Dean's body. "I'll see you again in a few hours, I guess," Castiel says and he looks at Dean.

Dean nods. "See you," he replies.

When Castiel cleaned up all of his stuff, he leaves the room.

Castiel knocks on the door of Julia's office. In a moment Julia opens the door.

"Oh, Castiel, shouldn't you be doing something right now?"

Castiel shakes his head.

"Wanted to talk with you about Dean," Castiel says and Julia gets a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong? The wound? His coughing? Or maybe his… his…"

"Calm down Julia, I just want to know if we already have the results of Dean's check," Castiel explains and Julia seems less worries.

"Oh, yes, I have them right here."

She walks up to her desk and looks around between the other files of patients. "I have them, somewhere here… got it!" She holds a brownish map in the air.

Castiel takes a seat and so does Julia.

"Would you want to tell Dean and his family?" Julia asks, but Castiel doesn't know what to say. "Dean seems to like you more than he likes me, you know?"

Castiel shrugs. "I think I could say it, but could I first see the results?"

Julia nods and moves the file towards Castiel. Castiel sees many letters and they spell words.

"Are you sure you want to say it to them?" Julia asks with a worried look on her face.

Castiel nods. "Yes."

He knows he can assure that it'll be fine and Dean will recover.

Dean's parents and Sam are all in Dean's room and it's Castiel's time to come in and tell what's going on.

Everyone in the room looks at him when he walks in. He never disturbed them in the visit hours.

Castiel feels the sweat in his hands, he feels how he almost drops the file on the floor. He takes the file tidier in his hands and folds it open.

He clears his throat and looks at the family in this one hospital room.

"Well, we did some test with Dean yesterday and we tabbed some blood," Castiel begins.

How was he going to say this in a normal way?

"We got the results of the blood test today and Dean has a thing that we can solve."

John looks at Castiel, not understanding. "What thing!?"

"Dad, just let Castiel talks," Dean says without making his voice louder.

Castiel looks at Dean. Dean looks scared and Castiel can understand that, he doesn't know what he can expect.

Castiel takes a deep breath and reads the word on the paper out loud.

"Pneumonia," he says. "Dean has pneumonia."

Dean lets a "phew" escape from his mouth.

Castiel looks at the floor and lets his eyes scan the family of Dean. Mary stands up and walks towards Castiel.

"Thanks for telling us this, but why so dramatic?"

Castiel shrugs. "I needed to bring it slow, I guess."

Mary laughs and lays his hands on his shoulder. She smiles at Castiel.

"Next time you should just say it, you know?"

Castiel nods and he looks at Dean, who's in the bed behind Mary. Dean winks at Castiel and smiles.

"Yeah, Cas, just say it less dramatic next time," he says.

Castiel's cheeks turn red and Castiel smiled to hide it a little.

"Okay, I'll do that."

Mary goes back to her seat and looks at Castiel.

"I can't explain how bad pneumonia is in Dean's case, I was just here to tell it. Doctor Haley will tell you everything about it in a moment," Castiel says and he walks towards Dean.

He lays his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay."

Dean smiles and closes his eyes.

"I know, Cas. I know."


	5. Chapter 4 part 2: 05-05-2008

**Here's part 2 of chapter 4, I need to look wether I have time to post the next chapter today as well... but I think I can post that today...**

 **Bye, have fun!**

* * *

A moment after Castiel said what were Dean's results, he left the room.

The moments after were quiet and awkward. Nobody really talked, nobody really looked at anyone. They were thinking about what could be a problem in Dean's case.

They all know pneumonia wasn't as bad as cancer of something, but still it could be worse than they thought at first.

A knock on the door breaks the silence. Everyone looks up as Julia walks in.

She seems much more experienced with telling people what's going on. Julia looks at the family in the room and nods one time.

"Castiel already told you what are Dean's result are, right?" she asks.

Everyone nods.

"I'm gonna tell you everything that's important."

Everyone nods again.

"Pneumonia doesn't sounds as bad, don't you think? But it is," Julia explains. "Dean already is wounded, so this could have a huge impact on him."

Dean isn't looking at Julia, he just looks at the blanket. "How do you mean impact, there's nothing wrong with me. Really," Dean says and he looks up.

Julia shakes her head.

"Yes, Dean, there are complications with your wellness," Julia replies. "But there won't be in a few weeks of time. We'll just give Dean all the medicines that he needs to recover and we'll do all the things we need to."

Everyone stares at Julia, not saying a thing.

"He'll get medicines and we'll clean the wound. Also we're going to look at his temperature once in a while," Julia continues. "So he'll be alright, it'll just take some time."

Julia nods to herself and waits for the Winchesters to react.

Sam looks at Julia, and then at Dean. "Okay, just… Just be careful with my brother. I only have one," he says and he looks at Julia again.

Julia nods with a serious face. "We will, it is our job at last."

When she finishes talking she walks away. When she closes the door, she blows out her breath and walks away. Away from the room.

Dean's parents left and also did Sam. It was all awkward after Julia left and after a few long quiet moments the other Winchesters decided to leave.

Dean felt tired, but couldn't fall asleep. He was just thinking about everything Julia and Castiel said.

 _Huge impact? Temperature? The wound and more meds?_

It all sounded too weird.

 _How could this happen? Why just now, at this moment?_

So many questions he wanted to ask to someone - no idea who - but the questions are left unanswered for forever. The questions bother him. This hospital bothers him. The only thing that makes him happy is… a knock on the door?

"Castiel!"

The young assistant walks into the room with a large smile on his face.

"Dean? I'm happy to hear that you're so happy to see me," Castiel says while giggling.

Dean smiles. "Of course I'm happy, I'm bored as fuck in this room."

Dean moves with his hand as a sign that Castiel can sit on the bed. Castiel does what Dean says him to do.

"I have your meds," Castiel says and he holds up a pack of little pills. "You should take two now and two after your last meal."

Dean nods. "Okay, can you get me some water then?"

Castiel nods, gives the pills to Dean and walks towards the water tap. Dean pops the pills out the package and lets them lay in his hand. Castiel fills a glass with water and gives it to Dean. Dean puts the pills in his mouth and swallows them together with some water.

When Dean's mouth is empty again, Castiel takes a seat on Dean's bed.

"How are you doing so far?" Castiel asks Dean.

Dean shrugs and glances away. "I don't know," Dean says. "I don't know what to think."

Castiel looks at Dean and smiles a little bit.

"You don't have to think anything, you know?" he says and Dean looks at him. "We just told you something and we told you we can fix it, really. So you don't have to worry about it, you don't have to think anything about it."

Dean smiles for one second, then his face turns serious again. "I know, but I just… I can't get my mind off it."

Castiel lays his hand on Dean's shoulder. "You don't need to worry about it, I'll worry for you," Castiel says with a friendly smile on his face.

Dean smiles back. He knows they shouldn't keep talking about this.

"Okay, I won't worry too much again," Dean answers, but just to stop this conversation.

Castiel stands up and grabs a thermometer. He walks back to Dean.

"I need to know your temperature," he says and he holds the thermometer up.

Dean nods. "Okay, do what you have to do."

Castiel carefully lets the thermometer slide into Dean's ear. The numbers on the meter jump up.

"98.60000 degrees," Castiel says. "That's pretty normal. I'll check this every day from now, just to make sure that you won't overheat."

Dean smiles and nods.

"That's okay."

Dean looks at Castiel and he immediately sees that Castiel's cheeks have turned flaming red.

Dean giggles and feels himself becoming red-ish too. They both glance away at the same time and they go on doing the things they need to do.

Castiel has done everything for this afternoon and it's Monday.

This means that Castiel can leave, because Castiel has short days on all Mondays. Castiel decides that he goes home, but he'll first lets Dean know.

Dean should know that Cheyenne will bring him food and not Castiel.

Castiel opens the door of Dean's room and sees a sleeping Dean. Because he doesn't want to wake him up, Castiel grabs a piece of paper and a pencil.

 _I'm going home, Cheyenne will keep you company at eating time. See you tomorrow. Castiel._

He writes. Castiel lays the piece of paper on the chair next to Dean's bed and leaves the room.

Dean wakes up and looks around him. He sees a little yellow piece of paper on the chair next to his bed. Dean takes the paper and reads it.

It's from Castiel, he left home early.

Dean looks at the clock, it's eating time. He sees the door go open and the blonde lady walks in.

"Hi, Cheyenne," Dean says and he tries not to imagine Castiel and her kissing.

Dean giggles and Cheyenne frowns at him.

"What?" she asks, holding up one eyebrow.

Dean looks away. "Nothing," he says and he looks at Cheyenne while she puts down the food in front of Dean.

When Cheyenne is done doing all sorts of things, she sits down.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asks Cheyenne, who nods once. "You like Cas, don't you?"

Cheyenne's head becomes red and she glances away.

"No, w-why would you think that?" Cheyenne acts uncomfortable and she keeps looking in other directions.

Dean shrugs. "It's just the way you look at him, you know?"

"I don't look at him."

Dean laughs.

"Oh, yes, you do," Dean says. "And you wrote him a love letter."

Cheyenne gasps. "H-how… what?"

"Yes, it fell from Castiel's pocket and I found it on the chair."

Cheyenne takes a deep breath.

"It wasn't my love letter, I never even wrote one," Cheyenne lies.

Dean holds up on eyebrow.

"Ow, you didn't?" he asks and Cheyenne shakes her red head. "I believe it said love Cheyenne," Dean says. "And last time I checked your name was Cheyenne."

"Okay, okay, but I wrote that when I was drunk," Cheyenne says.

Dean rolls with his eyes. "Just admit that you like him," Dean says. "I can understand, Castiel is a really nice guy. And handsome too." Dean mumbles the last sentence.

Cheyenne puts her hands on her hips. "No, I do not like him!"

Dean rolls with his eyes, again.

"Okay, that's a shame," Dean says and Cheyenne looks at him.

"Why?"

Dean shrugs. "I wouldn't change a thing if I'd said it, because you don't like Cas, so."

Dean knows his little plan is working when Cheyenne turns red.

"What! You- you!" she grumbles. "J- just say it!"

Dean shakes his head with a wide smile on his face.

"You wouldn't care about what I have to say," Dean says and he smiles an evil smile in the direction of Cheyenne. "I'll only say it if you admit that you have feelings for Castiel."

Dean shrugs and sees how Cheyenne rolls with her eyes. "Okay, I like him. But just for a little!"

Dean laughs. "I knew it!"

Cheyenne puts her hands on her hips again.

"Now it's your turn to tell me what you wanted to say," she says and Dean looks around him.

"Hmm," he whispers and his plan has worked, he just wanted Cheyenne to admit her feelings. "To be fair." Cheyenne curious looks at him. "I totally forgot what I wanted to say, but, hey, thanks for telling me that you do like Cas."

Cheyenne's head becomes red and she looks angry at Dean.

"You- you!" she yells. "You idiot!"

Dean pouts at Cheyenne.

"Do you have to be so mean to me?" Dean sarcastically says.

Cheyenne grunts and thumps away. When she leaves the room, she slams the door close.

"Hothead," Dean whispers to himself.

Half an hour after Cheyenne left the room, Dean is done eating.

When he has put away the tray, he goes to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: 06-05-2008

**06-05-2008, Kansas City Hospital**

The door of Dean's room opens and Castiel walks in. Castiel's hair is wet and Castiel's body shakes.

Dean looks at him and laughs.

"What have you done?" Dean asks. "Did you took a cold shower before you came?"

Castiel giggles. "No, it was raining and I had to park my car pretty far away."

Dean smiles and watches how Castiel takes a seat on the bed. Castiel already has the thermometer in his hand and holds it up.

"I need to test your temperature again," Castiel says and he carefully lets the meter slide into Dean's ear after Dean nods.

Castiel looks a little scared at the thermometer when it's done measuring.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asks.

Castiel shakes his head. "Nothing, your temperature is a little bit higher than expected. But I'll talk with Julia about it when I'm done with you," Castiel says and he lies the thermometer away. "Let's take a look at your leg," Castiel says with a glance at the bandage around Dean's leg.

Dean nods and Castiel takes off the bandage. Castiel looks at the wound and nods.

"It looks alright," he says and he stands up to grab a towel. He makes the towel wet with some lukewarm water. He walks back to Dean and takes a seat again. "This can burn a little."

Dean shrugs and Castiel monists the wound with the towel.

Dean closes his eyes and grumbles.

Castiel takes the towel off the wound, dries the wound and winds a new bandage around the wound.

"Your wound is doing great, but how are you doing?" Castiel asks Dean.

Dean shrugs. "I don't know, been better," he answers and he looks at Castiel's serious face.

"How do you mean you've been better?"

"Well, I'm in a hospital," Dean looks away and sighs.

Castiel smiles a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know," Castiel says. "But beneath that. Have you got any other problems with breathing, pain in places, just tell me if there are problems."

"I don't really felt any pain, other than the pain in my leg," Dean says. "And I guess my breathing is also fine."

Castiel smiles.

"That's nice to hear, but if you'd have any kinds of pain or problems, you have to warn me or Julia," Castiel orders Dean.

Dean nods.

"I'll let you know as soon as I feel something," Dean answers.

Castiel is standing in Julia's office. Julia looks at Castiel, who just told her about Dean's temperature.

"We'll keep watching it, but for now we could better let it rest and there's a big change that it'll lower down later this day," Julia says. "But if he's still having a fever tomorrow, I'm gonna take a look at him."

Castiel nods.

"That's okay, so I don't have to worry too much now?"

"No, no, if someone needs to worry it's me. I'm the doctor who needs to cure him, right?"

Castiel smiles.

"Yeah, but I'm his friend," Castiel says and he looks at Julia.

Julia smiles.

"It's nice to hear that Dean enjoys your company," she says. "But be careful with making friends, Castiel, you're actually not allowed to make friends with patients."

"I know, but I…"

"Castiel, don't worry, I don't mind you making friends. You should just be careful."

Castiel nods. "Yes, I'll be careful."

The rest of the day went as all the other days.

Dean's parents came by, but Sam had to study so he couldn't visit Dean.

When Dean's parents left again, Dean tried to sleep for some time.

Castiel woke him up to eat and Castiel and Dean talked about how Dean was doing.

Dean was doing okay, he had a very nice day.

And when Dean was done eating, he went to sleep again.

Castiel left the hospital late and he went to sleep home.

Ready to go to work the next day.


	7. Chapter 6: 07-05-2008

**07-05-2008, Kansas City Hospital**

Dean again wakes up when Castiel walks into his room.

Dean smiles at Castiel. "Hi!" Dean says in a happy way.

Castiel smiles. "Hi," he replies.

Castiel walks up to Dean and he holds up a bandage. "Can I see the wound again?"

Dean pulls up one eyebrow. "Are you asking me if you can do something what's your work?"

"Maybe."

They both laugh.

Castiel loosens the bandage and gasps when he sees the wound.

Dean who has his eyes closed asks what's wrong.

"Dean, this is not good!" Castiel looks at the wound which has stuff with a green oozy substance on it.

"What! What's not good?" Dean asks while almost panicking out.

Castiel shakes his head and puts his hand against Dean's head.

"You're burning up!" Castiel runs towards the water tap and wets a towel with cold water.

He holds the towel against Dean's head while swearing.

"Dean, hold the towel against your head," Castiel says and he looks at the wound.

Dean holds the towel and Castiel puts on gloves. Castiel carefully lays his hands around the wound.

It has grown!

Castiel stands up and swears while running out the room.

"Cas! What are you gonna do?" Dean yells while freaking out.

A moment later a stressed Julia runs into the room. She looks at the wound and tells Castiel to help her push the bed towards the OR.

They push Dean towards the room and Julia tries to explain Dean what's going on.

"You're wound is septic, we're going to look at what we can do. And we'll do as much as we can, but this doesn't look good," Julia says and she isn't even trying to calm Dean down.

Dean gets lightheaded and he sees how Julia's face gets blurry. Dean is hyperventilating and Julia is telling him to try to breath calmer.

Dean starts blinking with his eyes to try to get his vision normal again, but after a moment he can't open his eyes anymore. Dean passes out and Castiel starts to panic while pushing the bed.

When they have put Dean's bed in the OR, Julia tells Castiel to call over some other doctors.

Castiel runs downstairs while Julia tries to stabilize Dean's breathing. Castiel runs through the hallways yelling for a doctor.

He comes back into the room with two extra doctors. They give Dean a little prick so he won't wake up while helping him.

Castiel can't handle the stress and he leaves the room, but he still hears the doctors discussing inside.

After a few hours of only talking and trying things to get away the oozy stuff, Julia walks outside the room.

She sees Castiel sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. Castiel looks up when he hears Julia.

Castiel's face is red and weepy, he obviously cried in that hour.

"Can you… Is he okay?"

Julia shrugs, but then shakes her head.

"He's not okay, Castiel, I cannot lie to you. Even if I want to," Julia says while she looks at Castiel who tries not to burst out in tears. "But he'll survive, but only if we do one thing."

Castiel gasps, he knows what Julia means.

"Do you really want… have to do that?" Castiel asks, he knows Dean will hate it if they'll do what Julia means.

Julia nods sadly. "Yes, otherwise he maybe won't…"

"… I understand, don't finish that sentence, please," Castiel says and he wipes with his hands in his eyes.

Castiel sighs. "If you really have no choice, you need to do it," he says.

Julia nods. "I know, we'll give him one more injection with drugging to bring him to a deep sleep," Julia says and she takes a deep breath. "Come here, Castiel."

Julia opens her arms and Castiel hugs her back. "Dean's gonna be okay, I promise."

Castiel sniffles and nods.

"I know…" Castiel says, but he only hopes so.

Dean wakes up in a dark room. This isn't his own room, that's all he knows.

The last thing he remembers is that Julia told him to breath calmer than he did.

Dean feels the tubes in his nose and he has a weird feeling. Dean moves his eyes to look around the room.

There are more beds and there are people in it.

When Dean moves he feels a burning pain in his leg. The leg with the wound, but not in the place where the wound is.

"What the…" Dean mumbles.

The pain is higher in his leg – just a little above his knee – weird.

Dean closes his eyes and opens them when he hears a calm voice next to him.

"Dean, it's me, I'm gonna take you to your own room," the calm voice says. It's Castiel, he rides the bed to Dean's room. The room is the same as always.

"Castiel, what happened?" Dean asks while Castiel puts Dean's bed in the right spot.

Castiel is not looking at Dean and he tries not to let Dean see that he cried.

"We'll explain."

Julia is also in the room and when Dean's bed stands still Castiel and Julia take a seat on two chairs.

Julia turns to Castiel.

"Do you want to do it alone, Castiel?" she asks Castiel.

Castiel wanted to explain everything to Dean. Castiel nods.

"Yes," he answers and Julia nods and she walks away.

Castiel takes a deep breath.

"Okay, Dean, what do you remember of the last few hours?"

"Not much," Dean answers. "I passed out, I guess."

Castiel nods. "That's true," Castiel says. "Here's what happened after."

Castiel looks at Dean who looks scared.

"Julia and two other doctors took a look at your leg, they tried some things to get the swellings away. Because your leg had very, very much liquid in it and because of that it was very swollen."

Dean scans Castiel's face.

"Did the things they did work?" Dean asks with a scared and vibrating voice.

Castiel shakes his head once.

Dean looks away and then back.

"What now?" Dean face expression is full of fear.

Castiel swallows, he doesn't know what's a practical way to tell Dean what they had to do. When tears are beginning to come up, he decides that the best way is to show it without words.

Castiel closes his eyes and carefully pulls the blanket off Dean's body.

Dean looks at his left leg.

It's in bandage and, his leg, it's… shorter?

Much shorter.

It took Dean a moment to realize what happened. Dean opens his mouth and he shakes his head.

"What?" Dean's voice breaks and tears start to stream over Dean's face. "No, no, no, no!" Dean cries.

Castiel also starts to cry when he sees Dean crying.

Castiel lays his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"They had to," he says in between his soft sobbing.

Dean doesn't react, he only sits there with his head in his hands.

When Dean is able to speak again he looks up to Castiel. Dean shakes his head.

"Leave me alone, please," Dean cries.

Castiel doesn't want to upset Dean even more than he already is, so he decides just to do what Dean asks him to do.

When Castiel closes the door behind himself, he collapses onto the ground.

Why didn't he just let Dean know in another way?

"I'm such a fool," Castiel whispers to himself.

After leaving Dean alone for a few hours, Castiel decides to take a look at him and try to let him eat something. Castiel walks into Dean's room with a tray in his hands.

"Hi, Dean," Castiel says in a calm voice.

Dean looks at Castiel, but he says nothing. Dean's eyes are red and also is his face.

Castiel takes a seat next to Dean and gestures at the food.

"Do you want to…"

"Not really," Dean interrupts Castiel.

Castiel nods. "I can understand, but this is no hospital food," Castiel says.

Castiel asked Julia if he could make some soup for Dean and Julia told him that Dean would feel better after a cup of nice soup.

"I made it."

Dean looks at Castiel and smiles, but not in a happy way.

"Okay, but I'll only eat it to make you happy," Dean says and a small smile appears on Castiel's face.

Dean takes grip of the spoon and Castiel sees that Dean's hand is shaking.

"Are you cold?" Castiel asks Dean.

Dean puts the spoon in his mouth and shakes his hand.

"No, not really," Dean says after he swallows the soup.

Castiel nods and Dean puts another spoon full of soup in his mouth.

"Great soup," Dean says. Castiel smiles and looks at Dean who keeps taking full spoon towards his mouth.

"Thanks," Castiel says and Dean shakes his hands.

"No, thank you," Dean says. "This is so much better than hospital food."

Dean and Castiel both say nothing for a moment, but when Dean's done eating he opens his mouth again.

"Why?" Dean gestures at the butt-end of his leg. "Why nothing else?"

Castiel looks down to the ground and back to Dean again.

"They couldn't something else," Castiel says. "They tried everything, you know?"

Dean shakes his head. "In those few hours they could not have tried everything they could try," Dean says, but Castiel disagrees.

"You passed out at seven in the morning," Castiel says. "It was five PM when you woke up again. They tried everything in ten hours, I think they really did try everything."

Dean startles when he hears the time that he was anesthetized.

"What? No, it was anesthetized for maybe two hours, right?"

Castiel shakes his head. "No, ten hours."

Dean starts to shake his head.

"Was it really so bad?" Dean asks and Castiel nods one time.

"You had a bacterial in your wound and if they didn't do anything it was going to spread through your intire body," Castiel says looking at Dean. "It c-could kill you."

Dean looks away and shakes his head.

Dean looks at Castiel.

"Do my parents and Sam know that I have only one leg left?" Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head.

"We're going to tell them tomorrow, but you first must try to take some rest," Castiel answers.

Dean nods and he pulls up the blanket, so it covers his shoulders too.

Castiel stands up and walks towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Castiel says.

Dean looks at Castiel and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Soooooo...  
I personally loved to write this chapter - and other things like this -, but hated to read it again today...  
Let me know what you think! Was Castiel too overreacted or did Dean just react too normal?  
I don't know, I'm not intirely happy with this chapter, but I'm not going to change anything because I want to post it just like I wrote it a few months ago, but I still want to know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 7: 08-05-2008

**08-05-2008, Kansas City Hospital**

This morning was just the same as always.

Castiel came to Dean's room, checked on him and gave him breakfast.

Now it's later on the day and Dean's family is almost coming. Julia and Castiel are standing at the door, waiting for Dean's family.

Mary, John and Sam are walking in through the door and Julia takes a few steps towards them.

"Hello, can you follow me, please?" Julia asks to the family and when they all have nodded Julia walks away. They follow her to Julia's office.

Three chairs are standing on one side of the desk. Everyone takes a seat and Castiel sees the frightened expressions on the faces of Sam, Mary and John.

Julia leans forward and looks at the file that she's holding in front of herself.

Julia takes deep breath.

"Yesterday we discovered something not very good, by your son," Julia begins. "His had a septic leg, which had a bad bacterial in it."

Castiel looks at the shocked faces and really wants to calm Dean's family.

Julia clears her throat. "We tried to clean the wound and take the bacterial away from the wound, but it was already spreading trough Dean's complete leg."

Sam is the one to ask the question which needed to get asked. "What now?"

"Well, if we had done nothing he had a large chance to not survive for very long," Julia explains and she looks at Sam. "So we needed to do something else. We had to remove his left leg."

Tears appear in Mary's eyes and Sam tries not to cry.

John puts his hand around Mary and tries to calm her.

Sam looks at Julia. "How is Dean doing now?"

Julia smiles kindly. "He's doing okay, but you have to be calm when you're going to visit him. He's still pretty tired," she answers.

Sam looks at his parents and lays a hand on Mary's shoulder.

"You hear that, mom, he's doing okay," Sam says and he looks at Julia again. "He'll get better, right?"

Julia nods and stands up. She fills a cup with water and gives it to Mary.

"He's going to get better, I promise," Julia says.

When Mary is a little bit calmer, they go to Dean's room. Dean lying in the bed and he smiles sad when he sees his family walking in.

"Hi," he says and he sees the tear stained face of Mary.

Dean wants to keep himself tough and doesn't cry while his family is with him.

"Oh, my baby," Mary says and she tousles Dean's hair.

Dean looks at Mary and smiles. "I'm okay," Dean says and then he looks at Sam, who's just standing behind Mary. He has a sad look on his face and he smiles when Dean looks at him.

Dean smiles back.

"Hi, little brother," Dean says and Sam kneels down next to Dean's bed.

"Hi, older, but smaller brother."

Dean laughs.

"You're so mean, you know?" Dean says and Sam shrugs.

"No, I had my growth spurt," Sam says.

Dean shakes his head while smiling.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They both giggle and John and Mary look not understanding at each other.

They talk with each other until visit time is over. Sam, Mary and John leave the room and Dean is alone again.

As always, Dean falls asleep when they're gone.

Castiel knocks on the door of Dean's room. Dean hears it and he sits up right.

When Castiel walks in, Dean smiles.

"Hi, Castiel," he says and Castiel says "hi" back.

Castiel has the other half of the soup that Dean ate yesterday. He gives the bowl to Dean and Dean starts eating.

He really likes this soup; it has a bit of a salty taste, but from the other side it hasn't.

"Here are the meds that you need to take every day from now, until you feel better and Julia says that after that you don't have to take them anymore." Castiel gives a package with little blue pills, to Dean.

"Okay, I'll take them every day if that makes me feel better," Dean says.

Castiel smiles and puts away the bowl when Dean is done eating. Dean looks at Castiel and then begins to giggle.

"What?" Castiel asks in a giggling tone. Dean shakes his head.

"You know that day that you went home early?"

"Yes." Castiel nods and he looks at the laughing Dean.

"Well, I talked to Cheyenne and she's really in love with you," Dean says and Castiel's head becomes red.

"You didn't fool her with telling I like her, right?"

"Why, do you like her after all?"

Castiel shakes his head.

"No," he says and he looks at the laughing Dean. "No, I don't like her."

"She didn't want to admit that she liked you, at first," Dean giggles. "But after a moment she said she did like you. Maybe you should do the same."

"No, Dean," Castiel says. "I do not like her and I won't lie to you."

They go on giggling about Dean's talk with Cheyenne and after half an hour, Castiel leaves the room. Dean falls asleep and they'll see each other the next day.


	9. Chapter 8: 08-06-2008

**08-06-2008, Kansas City Hospital**

A month full of checkups, meds and visits went by. Dean felt better every day and the last few days he's even doing great.

Dean is sitting upright on the bed and Julia takes a look at his left leg.

"Okay, we can take the bandage off and we'll get you a wheelchair," Julia says to Dean, with a smile on her face. "And if you want to, you can go home tomorrow."

Dean smiles, he's so happy he can finally go home.

"Really?" he asks and Julia nods. "Tomorrow?"

Julia nods again. "You recovered and you seem to feel good, so I can let you home," Julia says. "But you should stay at your parent's home. I won't take any risks by leaving you alone."

Dean wraps his arms around Julia.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Julia awkwardly hugs Dean back.

"You're welcome," Julia says. "But you should enjoy this last day in the hospital. Go outside with Castiel or something, but don't spend this last day in your bed."

Dean nods.

"I'll ask if Castiel has time to take a walk outside," Dean says. "But first I'll wait until my parents have come by. I really want to tell them and Sam."

Julia nods, understanding. "Alright, but just promise me you'll enjoy today, okay?"

Dean nods with a wide smile on his face.

"I will," he answers.

Julia walks away to get a wheelchair for Dean. When she comes back, she helps Dean in the wheelchair.

"This is how it works," Julia says. "You push yourself forward with the big wheels and you can always ask someone to push you."

Dean nods.

"I know how a wheelchair works, Julia," Dean laughs.

When Dean is done with his last check up of his time in the hospital, he pushes himself towards the elevator.

When he's finally at the first floor, he pushes himself towards the door. He waits until his parents arrive at the hospital, this will last for about half an hour.

Sam, Mary and John walk in and when they see a happy Dean in a wheelchair they all smile.

"I can go…" Dean drums on his lap. "Go home tomorrow!"

Mary gets a smile on her face and she gives Dean a kiss on his cheek.

"That's so great to hear!" She flats Dean against her body.

When she lets go of Dean, Dean smiles at her.

"I know!" Dean says in a very happy way.

They talk about how happy they are and Mary promises to buy an apple pie.

Sam is also very happy for Dean and he hugs Dean with a big smile on his face.

After a few hours, Dean's family leaves and they're all exited for tomorrow.

Dean goes looking for Castiel and he finds him at Dean's room.

Castiel is very relieved when he hears Dean a little further in the hallway.

"I thought something happened." Castiel sounds worried.

Dean smiles. "No, but I'm going home tomorrow," Dean says and he smiles at Castiel.

Castiel smiles as well, but Castiel's smile is a little bit sad.

"That's… great to hear!" Castiel says in a forced happy way.

Dean nods. "And I thought, maybe we can take a walk outside? It is my last day here after all."

Castiel smiles.

"Yes, I'd like that," Castiel says and Dean smiles. "Wait, I'll get my coat and a blanket for you."

"I don't need a blanket it's pretty warm outside," Dean replies.

Castiel shakes his head.

"No, it's best if you're under a blanket, we don't want you to get ill, right?"

Dean shakes head. "No, you're right, I don't want to get ill."

Castiel gets a blanket and his trench coat and they go outside.

It's really warm and Castiel pushes Dean over the sidewalk.

They talk about the weather and about how Dean's doing. Dean is doing great, he's so happy and open.

When Castiel's arms are tired of pushing, he pushes Dean up to a place where they have a great view and they can sit and talk.

Castiel puts Dean and his wheelchair next to a bench and takes a seat on the bench himself.

Castiel looks at Dean, who's looking at the nice view.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know?" Castiel says.

Dean looks at Castiel and smiles. "I still need to come over for checkups, it's not that I will never see you again," Dean answers. "But I'll miss you too."

They look in each other's eyes and both smile kind of sad.

Dean looks at the view again and so does Castiel.

Here, this place it's so beautiful and it has a view on a park. You can see the pink blossom of the trees and the little children which are playing on in the park.

Dean looks at Castiel. "We should take a picture, as reminder of this great day," he says and Castiel nods.

Dean takes his phone out his pocket. "Can you turn the wheelchair so I'm with my back towards the view?"

Castiel nods and does what Dean asks him.

"Ehm, how do you want to make a picture?" Castiel asks.

Dean shrugs. "I haven't thought about that."

They both laugh.

When Castiel sees a passer coming by, he walks up to the lady with the buggy and asks if she wants to make a picture of them.

"Yes of course," the lady says and she makes a nice picture of Castiel and Dean.

"Thank you," Castiel says when the lady gives back the phone.

Castiel shows the picture at Dean.

"It's a nice picture," Dean says and he smiles at Castiel.

Castiel puts Dean back in the place next to the bench. They keep quiet for a moment, just looking at the children who are playing.

Castiel takes a deep breath.

"You know?"

Dean looks at Castiel, but Castiel is not looking at him.

"What is wrong?" Dean asks, but Castiel shakes his head.

"Nothing's wrong, I just…"

"… You just what? Cas, you're scaring me," Dean says.

Castiel looks at Dean and takes another deep breath.

"I love…"

Dean smiles at Castiel and Castiel looks away.

"I really love the view," Castiel says in a fast way.

Dean looks disappointed to the view.

"Yes, I also love the view." Dean smiles sadly.

After a long awkward silence, they head back to the hospital.

When they're at the hospital, Dean eats and goes to sleep.

He needs to rest for tomorrow.

When Castiel is going home, he looks in Dean's room.

I'm gonna miss that guy.

He thinks to himself and then he goes home. Tomorrow Dean will be going home at eight in the morning.

So Castiel has to rest as well.


	10. Chapter 9: 09-06-2008

**09-06-2008, Kansas City Hospital**

Dean is ready to go home and his parents are at the hospital to take him home.

Dean is very open and happy, he's hyper even.

Julia tells him to be careful and Castiel just stands there.

He is very happy for Dean, he's just gonna miss Dean.

Right before Dean is going to leave, in front of the door, Dean pushes himself towards Castiel.

"Cas, I'm gonna miss you," Dean says and he opens his arms.

Castiel kneels down next to Dean. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean and so does Dean.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Castiel says.

They let go of each other and Castiel smiles at Dean. "But have fun home and be careful."

Dean nods. "I'll be careful," Dean says and Sam pushes the wheelchair towards the door.

"Bye, Cas! Bye Julia!" Dean says right before the door closes.

Castiel and Julia wave and when the car with Dean in it drives away, Castiel and Julia go back to work.

 **Later that same day, Lawrence Kansas – John and Mary's house**

Dean pushes his wheelchair into the house and he smells the smell of apple pie.

Of course Mary didn't bake it herself, but it still was apple pie.

Dean's favorite!

He ate it with much pleasure and after that he was so tired he fell asleep on the bench.

He was so happy to be home!


	11. Chapter 10: 16-09-2008

**16-09-2008, Kansas City Hospital**

A few months went by and Dean came by for some weekly checks, further they didn't hear a bad thing from Dean.

But one night at eleven PM the phone at the hospital began to ring.

"Kansas City hospital, you're speaking with Cheyenne Kyle," Cheyenne says when she picks up the phone. On the other side is a woman who sounds really worried.

"We need an ambulance! Lawrence, Kansas!"

"Okay, ma'am. Hold on we'll be there in a few minutes!"

Cheyenne hangs up the phone and runs to Julia's office.

"Julia we need an ambulance, Lawrence, Kansas. Now! It's an emergency!"

Julia stands up and runs away, she and two other doctors drive to Lawrence and they stop the ambulance in front of the house where a man is standing in the doorway. He lets them in and they run inside.

Julia knows who needs help from the moment she sees the man.

"Fast, guys!" she yells at the other doctors.

She runs inside with a bag full of medical stuff.

When she runs into the room she sees Dean lying on the floor. He's coughing and trying to get any breath.

"Okay, Dean, try to calm down," Julia says to Dean while she seeks for the thing to artificial respiration.

She puts a cap over Dean's mouth and starts to squeeze the plastic breath-helper to help Dean breathing.

The biggest problem is that Dean keeps coughing.

"Get him on the stretcher!" Julia commands the other doctors.

They carry Dean towards the ambulance and drive away. Mary and John get in their own car and follow the ambulance to the hospital.

The ambulance stops and they carry Dean inside.

They run towards the OR while yelling things at each other. The door of the OR closes and Dean disappears in the room.

Cheyenne who knew who she had on the phone, called Castiel and told him to come.

Castiel runs into the hospital, he saw Dean being carried from the ambulance.

"Where's he!?" he yells when he walks in.

Cheyenne points further in the hallway.

"There, but I think you shouldn't bother them," Cheyenne answers.

Castiel shakes his head. "He was doing okay this whole time," he whispers. "This whole time!"

Cheyenne walks towards Castiel.

"He's gonna be okay, Julia is with him," she says to calm him down. "And Julia is the best doctor."

Castiel walks towards John and Mary when they come into the hospital.

"What happened?" Castiel asks in a worried tone.

Mary shakes her head.

"He started coughing and he couldn't stop. He started puking and I decided to call the hospital," Mary says. "I hope he's okay."

Tears are running over Mary's cheeks.

Castiel looks down.

"I also hope that."

They all wait and wait and wait.

But Julia hasn't got back yet.


	12. Chapter 11: 17-09-2008

**17-09-2008, Kansas City Hospital**

It's been midnight and John, Mary and Castiel are still waiting.

Sam also came to the hospital as quick as possible. He also asks what happened and he gets the same answer as Castiel did.

They wait for another four hours and Castiel falls asleep. So do Mary and Sam.

John is the only one awake, so when Julia finally is in the waiting room, John wakes everyone up.

Julia looks down at the floor. Her face is red and you can see that she has cried. She looks at the family, they're all worried.

Then she looks at Castiel, he looks sad, worried and afraid.

"Ehm," Julia says, she doesn't know how to say what she's going to say. "What I'm going to say is going to be very hard for you as Dean's family… and friend," Julia begins. "But I'm afraid we can't help Dean anymore."

Mary lets her head fall in her hands and she starts to cry.

Castiel looks at the floor, trying not to cry. He knows exactly what this means.

Julia looks also at the floor. "Dean has blood in his lungs, we don't know how. He's awake and he's still alive, because we pumped away the blood and got him something to help him breath. But I'm afraid I need to say that this will last for only three to four hours."

Mary keeps crying and Castiel stands up, ready to walk away if he needs to.

Julia looks at Castiel and then at Sam who's also crying just like Mary.

"I think you should use those hours to say goodbye, because we can't do more than this. When his lungs fill again, he'll…"

Castiel runs away, sobbing. Julia follows Castiel with her eyes.

"Die."

Everyone of Dean's family starts to cry and they hug each other.

Julia brings them to the room where Dean is.

When Dean sees his parents he begins to cry.

Julia decides to leave them alone.

Castiel is on the toiletseat and he's wiping his nose with some toilet paper.

Why Dean!?

He asks himself and he opens the door.

When looks at the clock in the hallway he realizes that he has been in the bathroom for two and a half hour.

Castiel begins to cry again and he wants to see Dean again, but he can't.

He's no family.

Castiel takes a seat on the floor and lets his head fall in his hands.

He looks up when he hears the voice of a young man.

"Dean would like to say goodbye to you too."

Castiel looks at the man, who appears to be Sam.

Castiel nods. "I would like that too," Castiel says and he sniffles.

Sam helps him up and they walk towards Dean's room.

When Castiel walks in, he sees Dean. Dean has tubes in his nose and he looks weak.

"Hi, Cas."

His voice sounds hoarse and shaky.

Castiel smiles sadly and takes a seat on a chair next to Dean's bed.

"Hi, Dean," he replies and looks at the nearly dead Dean.

"Well, you're here to say goodbye. So goodbye," Dean laughs, sadly.

Castiel smiles back and a tear falls down over his cheek.

"Is it so easy to say goodbye?"

Castiel's voice breaks a little.

Dean shakes his head. "Not really, but I'm not into speeches."

Castiel giggles and more tears run over his cheeks.

Dean starts coughing, hard.

Really hard.

Too hard.

"Dean?" Castiel starts to panic a little. "I'm gonna get a doctor!"

Dean shakes his head while coughing.

"No, don't Cas," Dean says between the coughs. "I… don't want to spend… my last moment with them…"

Dean keeps coughing and blood drips from his mouth.

Castiel hesitates, but walks back to the bed. He looks at Mary, John and Sam who are hugging each other and crying.

Dean starts hyperventilating and stops coughing.

"Cas, take… it." Dean holds his hand in front of Castiel. Castiel puts his hand under Dean's hand and Dean drops a necklace in Castiel's hand.

"I…"

Dean coughs.

"love you, Cas."

Tears start to run over Castiel's cheeks. "I…"

Castiel gets interrupted by the sound of the heart monitor. It makes one toned beeping noise.

Castiel lays his hand on Dean's shoulder and he feels how Dean weakens and falls back.

Castiel starts crying and he hears the noises of Dean's family crying.

"Love you too."

Castiel shakes his head and starts to shake. Tears stream over his cheeks.

"I love you, Dean! I love you!" he cries.

Then he hears yelling of doctors.

He gets pulled back, but he doesn't let go of Dean's shoulder.

"No! I love him!" he cries and he gets pulled away by a doctor. "Why! No, no, NO!"

Castiel sits in a room, together with Mary, John and Sam.

They all got a cup with hot coco milk.

Castiel looks in his cup and brings it to his mouth.

Julia is in the room too, she looks at Castiel.

"Why didn't you call us over, Castiel?"

Castiel looks at Julia and he blinks.

"He wanted me to stay," Castiel whispers.

Julia looks a little angry at Castiel.

"But he also wanted to live, right?" she yells at Castiel. "Now you just let him die!"

Castiel gets that Julia is angry, but this he can't take.

"He wanted me to stay! And I loved him so I stayed!"

Castiel stands up drops his coco milk on the floor and runs away.

He leaves, he goes home.

 **Same day, Castiel's house**

Castiel sits on the bench at his home with his laptop on his lap.

He still has the necklace in his hand. He looks at the charm that Dean gave him.

It's a charm you can open, he realizes.

He opens the charm and he sees a photo of him and Dean.

It's the picture from Dean's "last day" at the hospital.

Castiel smiles at the picture and a tear drops on his lap.

In the charm also sat a letter.

It's folded really small and Castiel unfolds it.

 _Hi Cas,_

 _It's me Dean, but I think I'm also the one who gave this to you… or I hope so._

 _I had a real nice time at the hospital, but it wasn't because of my wounds. Believe me!_

 _It was because of you._

 _Yeah, I know… pretty gay, right?_

 _But maybe I am gay, but gay is okay._

 _I don't know if you feel the same, but I don't think I like girls._

 _I don't like boys either… I'm in love with one single boy._

 _It's you Cas… I'm just gonna say it: I'm in love with the cutest, boy, assistant of Kansas' best hospital. Sounds weird, right? But it's true._

 _Cas, I like love you._

 _And, no, I'm not Cheyenne, but this is a love letter and I really do love you._

 _I hope you feel the same for me…_

 _Love Dean W._

Castiel smiles and he starts sobbing again.

"Yes, Dean, I love you," he whispers while looking at the picture.

He folds the letter back up and puts it back in the charm.

He puts the necklace around his neck. Castiel knows he's never going to see Dean again, but he still feels Dean's presence.

Castiel smiles sadly and folds his hand around the charm.

"I love you."


	13. Chapter 12: 18-09-2008

**18-09-2008, somewhere in America**

"Help! Help!"

A dark place is all Dean can see. The only thing that gives light in the darkness is Dean's lighter.

 _Where am I?_

He thinks to himself.

He stamps with his feet against the think that keeps him locked in here.

 _Wait? I have two feet?_

He asks himself while he keeps stamping. The "ceiling" breaks and earth fall on Dean. Dean starts digging his way to the light.

When he sees light he sees a grass field. He looks behind him and he sees a cross.

 _I died?_

He doesn't know where he is, but he decides to go walking.

He arrives in a place where he can go inside.

There's a mirror.

Dean is still alive and he has two legs again.

He pulls up the sleeve of his T-shirt and sees a handprint. He looks worried to his own reflection and pulls down his sleeve again.

Then, just like that, the TV jumps on, but it's only static.

Also the radio turns itself on without Dean doing anything.

Dean hears an annoying beeping noise.

He pushes his hand palms against his ears and the windows splat.

 _What happened? How am I still alive? And where on earth am I?_

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **If you read this that probably means that you read the whole fanfiction.**

 **I want to thank you for doing that!**

 **I also want to say that the end isn't the beginning of a new fanfiction.**

 **The end of this fanfiction actually is the beginning of season 4 as some of you may have noticed.**

 **But I, again, want to thank you for reading this fanfiction!**

 **Love ImmediatelyWriting.**


End file.
